


Love's Light

by KonamiKofi



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Multi, Other, True Love, im a useless lesbian and i love susie!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonamiKofi/pseuds/KonamiKofi
Summary: Life isn't easy in the Entity's Realm, but Susie makes it so much more bearable.
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, Susie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Love's Light

Love finds its home in the most unlikely of places. Just when you find yourself succumbing to the darkness, it reaches its hand out to pull you back to the warmth of light. For some, this love is a hobby. For some its music. For you, it was Susie. 

When The Entity tore you away from the only home you had ever known, you didn’t think it was possible to recover. The constant horror and gore hardened your heart, and you truly believed you would waste away into the darkness. Yet, she managed to coax the light and warmth back out of you with sweet words and even sweeter touches. 

Blood-stained hands explored the expanse of your skin before landing on your hips, calloused thumbs tracing small circles onto the tender area. Had this been a different universe, or perhaps even a different time, the dried blood may have disgusted you. Yet, the gore that decorated your girlfriend was… natural: A grim staple of your life within the Entity’s realm. Besides, there were more pressing matters to focus on. 

Her lips. 

She kissed you lazily, smiling gently. You run a single hand through her freshly-dyed hair, simultaneously marveling at its softness, while also pulling her closer. You use your free hand to ball up a small portion of her hoodie, aching for more contact. 

The music echoing through the small confines of her room almost masked her voice as she giggled. Nevertheless, she gently presses you into the mattress, maintaining the kiss all-the-while. She hovers silently over you, trapping you beneath her small frame. Not that you’re complaining, of course. She deepens the kiss with a renewed vigor, now searching for more contact beneath your shirt. You squirm at the contact, her cold hands sending jolts throughout your body. You can’t help but chuckle at her eagerness, however. Pointedly, she tugs at your lip with her teeth. She pulls back triumphantly once she hears your needy groan. You run your hands up her thighs idly as she moves. She gazes down at you happily, coy smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

“Hey,” you whisper.

“Hey.”

“Guess what?” you smile at her, grabbing her hands lightly. 

She hums back at you, lacing her fingers with yours. She smiles sweetly, gently awaiting your next words. 

“I love you so fucking much.” 

She laughs at your casual declaration, lowering herself back onto you. “I love you too, baby.” 

And she closes the gap once again. 


End file.
